


Deep Cover

by YaYaSestrahood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: Beth prepares for an undercover operation.





	Deep Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanchtt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/gifts).



Craning her neck to catch herself in the small mirror, Beth tucked the last couple of stray strands of her hair beneath the blonde wig. Undercover operations usually involved some degree of prep work, but _Christ,_ she hadn’t put this much effort into her appearance since prom. At least in this case, she was pretty sure she’d be getting laid tonight.

The look was nearly perfect, but something still felt a bit off. She pushed her lips out a bit, pouty. There it was.

“Cut that shit out,” Art groaned from the other side of the van. “You’re giving me the creeps.”

“This better?” Beth shot back, throwing up a middle finger. Art chuckled to himself.

“Remember, I’ll be in your ear the whole time,” he said. It was reassuring to have some backup in case things got hairy, though she couldn’t help but consider that if this were official police work, she’d have more to rely on than just her partner, capable as he was.

“So will I,” Krystal added. She ran her hands down the sides of Beth’s wig, adjusting.

“Remind me again why she’s here?” Art asked.

 _“Um,_ excuse me,” Krystal said. “No one knows how to be me better than me, okay?”

Beth met Art’s irritated look with a shrug. Krystal had a point.

“And besides,” Krystal continued. “Someone needs to be here to look out for her. If you were doing your job right, she wouldn’t be coming home with broken fingers.”

_Shit, not this again._

“Come again?” Art said, scowling.

“Hey,” Beth said, laying a firm hand on Krystal’s shoulder. “You know I’m a big girl, right? That I can take care of myself?”

“I know, baby,” Krystal whimpered. She gently removed Beth’s hand, placing soft kisses on the spots that were still a little tender. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Krystal,” Beth said, trying to ignore the way Krystal’s kindness made her feel. “You know what you signed up for getting involved with a cop. If you can’t handle it, then…” Her voice broke, unwilling to finish the sentence.

“No!” Krystal squeaked. Beth watched, heart breaking, as Krystal scrambled and clung desperately to the sleeves of Beth’s dress. “I can handle it. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, Art,” Krystal added hastily, drawing an obliging grunt out of him, then turning back to Beth. “Just be careful, okay?”

“Don’t worry, boo!’ Beth sang, bringing her voice up several octaves. "I’ll be like, _soooo_ careful.” She ended her little display with a lip-pucker and a wink. Krystal looked horrified.

“Okay, but that’s not what you’re doing, is it?” she asked, nervous.

“Seriously,” Beth assured her, pressing their foreheads together. “I got this.”

She brought her lips to Krystal’s, settling for just a quick peck for the sake of the perpetually irritated detective sitting a few feet away.

“What’s up?” Beth asked as she pulled away, noticing Krystal’s stunned expression.

“That felt a lot like kissing myself.”

“Oh,” Beth said. She’d somehow temporarily forgotten how she looked. “Right. Sorry.”

Krystal shrugged, the corner of her mouth rising mischievously.

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

Beth laughed, thankful for the change in Krystal’s mood. She tapped Krystal’s cheek affectionately with her palm.

“You’re kind of a freak, you know that?” she said. “But that’s why I love you.”

 _Fuck._ Okay. Kind of an awkward moment to drop the ‘L’ word for the first time.

Beth watched Krystal’s eyes flutter, mouth hanging open as she processed. Of course, there was no time for her to respond before Art cut in with a loud throat clear.

“Can we do this thing already?” he asked, oblivious. Beth shot him a backward glance over her shoulder.

“Yeah. Let’s do it,” she said, rising to her feet. She turned back to Krystal, caught her eye. “We’ll, uh, talk about that later, okay?”

Krystal nodded and smiled up at her coquettishly. God, how could she _not_ love that smile?

“Go get ‘em, babe.”

With a parting wink, Beth pulled open the door of the van and stepped outside.

 

 


End file.
